


Needy

by TheBoyzNew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew
Summary: Sunwoo just got back home to discover Chanhee in a piece of seductive clothing.Hell breaks loose after that.( I'm really bad at summaries. )
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Needy

After a long day at work , Sunwoo can finally relax and get peace and quiet. Sunwoo hopped on his car and drove back to their house. Once Sunwoo got back , he noticed that all the lights were closed.

" Chanhee! " He calls out.

He hears ruffling noises on the bedroom so he decided to check.

The second he opens the door , he was shocked and his eyes were filled with lust.

Their sitting on the bed was Chanhee seductively looking at Sunwoo while biting his lips. Chanhee was wearing really sexy lingerie and stockings. 

" Are you just gonna stand there? " Asked Chanhee.

Sunwoo growled and rushed to the bed and immediately kissed Chanhee oh so roughly that he was running out of breath.

" So this is what you wanted huh? " - Sunwoo.

" Daddy , please fuck me hard with your long and massive cock. Ruin me and play with me till you fill my ass with your massive load. Please Daddy. Please! "

And That's when hell breaks loose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is the first book that I made. So please give me support.


End file.
